Build Your Bridges, Do Not Burn Them
by influenceONchildren
Summary: Jlaire Week 2018, Day 7 - Promise "A fo ben, bid bont/If you want to be a leader, be a bridge." Or, the Camelot AU no one asked for.


**Author stuff: And the Jlaire Week stuff is officially all posted. I have a few other things that will be coming along shortly for a series of one-shots called (Blank)-ships, which goes into the various relationships within the series. I... kind of got stuck, so if anyone has any prompts or ideas for it, just message me or leave a review or send a carrier pigeon. I'll get to writing in.**

 **This was originally meant for day 6 (Daylight and Shadow), but the more that was added the better I liked it for day 7 (Promise).**

 **I really enjoyed writing Toby in this. I didn't really get a chance to write him a whole lot. He and AAARRRGGHH! are completely in character and I love them. I think I'll write a little something about their friendship. It's so precious, I love it.**

 **I like AUs. That's why this was written the way it was. So, sit back, relax and prepare for the Camelot AU no one asked for!**

 **Day 7 - Promise**

* * *

 **Build Your Bridges, Do Not Burn Them**

The witch was close. He could feel her presence – something heavy and dark, that sent the hairs on the back of his neck and arms and legs on end. She was lurking in the night that had long since closed in, consuming the forest with a blanket of darkness.

He breathed in shallowly through his nose. He closed his eyes and focused on finding her.

She found him first.

"Hello, Trollhunter."

A startling warm hand traced the features of his face. He slowly opened his eyes, looking down just slightly to see her face. Just as she had looked the last time he'd seen her – with Morgana and the Gumm-Gumms declaring war outside the high, protective walls around Camelot.

"Shadow Dancer," he said, meeting her eyes. They had once been a pretty brown, flecked with golds and bronzes. Now, they were the color of the shadows she was mistress to.

"Funny meeting you here," she said, she fluttered out of appearance and reappeared a short distance away from him. She had a tendency to do that whenever they were together. She placed a river between them.

Well, he would just have to build a bridge.

She arranged her dark skirts on the roots of a nearby tree. She looked oddly pale in the moonlight. Her long dark hair with the single strand of silver pulled back into a complicated style he couldn't even comprehend.

She wasn't the girl he remembered anymore. The girl he knew wouldn't wear a bodice that was that tightly laced or that low cut.

He turned his eyes away to keep from staring at her indecently clad figure. He opened his bag and dug inside, knowing exactly what was in there. Some herbs, a Horngazel, a book on troll lore, a hunk of cheese, and a strip of paper.

He held up the strip of paper – such a rare commodity that she was able to summon with the flick of her wrist – for her to see. Lovely handwriting was scrawled across it.

"You summoned me."

"And you came against your master's wishes."

"Merlin isn't my master." He looked back at her, meeting her eyes. "And he doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh?" He _**loathed**_ that conscientious tone she brought out just for him. She blinked her eyes at him, the dark depths piercing a part of him. He had to turn away. "Funny. My Lady and I see otherwise. She says you're his 'little pet.'"

"Is that your opinion or Morgana's?"

She made a sound of discontent and frowned.

"Trollhunter –"

"You used to call me Jim."

She stopped at that, her face drawing an odd look to it. As if she was seeing an old memory bubble forth and make itself known. By Deya, he hoped that was true.

"We used to be friends, remember?" he said. "We grew up together, in Camelot. Come on, Claire, I _**know**_ you're still you in there."

Her eyes started to shift – back to the old brown. To that once familiar color he'd grown so fond of. Her lips softened.

"Jim…?"

He didn't get to say anything else to her. She snapped straight and the black swirled back around her eyes. She gave a snarl at him and zapped out of existence.

He was left alone in the middle of the forest once more.

* * *

His mother was waiting up for him when he got back. He'd tried sneaking in through the door of their quarters as quietly as he possibly could. But she was his mother, and mothers are terrifying creatures who just seem to know anything and everything their child is up to.

"And where did you run off to?"

He turned to see Barbara of Meidelant Lake standing there in her bed clothes, arms folded over her chest. Her hair was out of its protective linen cover, braided down her back. She did not look happy.

"Uh, hey, mom," he said. He was _**so**_ glad he had retreated his armor before he got into their small home at the base of the castle walls.

"Where _**were**_ you? I was about to go to the castle and tell His Highness."

"Sorry. I was out with Toby."

"I checked with Toby. You weren't with him. I checked with Merlin. He had no idea. I checked with Vendel and the trolls, and do you know what they said?"

"I was assisting in an urgent call?"

"James."

"Sorry, mom. I just…" He ran his hands through his hair before deciding it was best to tell her the truth. He pulled the little slip out from the pouch at his hip and handed it over to her. "She sent this to me. I can't just… you know? It's _**Claire**_."

"Jim," Barbara said, stopping. She sighed and pulled him into an embrace. He returned it, savoring in the comfort. "Oh, sweetheart. I know how much she meant to you."

"Ah, Trollhunter, you're home safely."

Merlin strode in. Without knocking on the door to announce himself and with little care for what was happening inside.

He broke his hug with his mom and turned, frowning at the wizard. His mother started to bow, but Jim grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Merlin," he said, nodding.

"I see you have returned from the forest."

"You said you didn't know where he was," Barbara said accusingly.

"And at that time, I didn't." Merlin shrugged nonchalantly. "Now, tell me, Trollhunter, what did the witch want?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask," he said. "I… I might have tried to bring her back to us."

"The sway of the darkness may be too much for her to handle. It was for Morgana."

"I'll get her back. Just… just let me try one more time."

"Trollhunter, I will not allow you to endanger yourself before the war."

"War?" Barbara said, looking between the two. "Who said anything about war?"

"I'll get her back, wizard. I'll get her back and she'll fight alongside us. Just give me one more chance."

"That will only lead to disaster."

"What. War?"

"It's _**Claire**_. I'm not going to leave her to die."

"Then you will die with her."

* * *

The sun was abnormally bright the next morning. It left his head throbbing and his eyes aching, even in the dim of the kitchens. The scent of bread and porridge and bacon was left musty and mixed with the smell of dirty dish water and rot.

Toby's loud talking wasn't helping, either. But his friend was doing it on purpose. Toby was beyond angry that he'd gone off to the forest. Not because he went alone but because he never told him.

"I can't believe you did that," Toby said, grumbling as he scrubbed a pan in the water basin. The sleeves of his tunic were rolled up, but the ends were damp. The front of it wasn't much better. "You know Claire is my friend too. And don't use that 'it was different' between to two of you excuse. We all know it was, but she's Claire. Our friend first and foremost."

"Merlin doesn't think I should bring her back."

"And what do the trolls think?"

"What?"

"The trolls. Blinky and all of them. What do they think?"

"I haven't even talked to any of them. It… it doesn't really affect them, does it. I mean. Claire is a human. This is human stuff."

"Yeah, but she's Morgana's champion and Morgana is working with the Gumm-Gumms."

"Toby," Jim said, taking the pan from him and putting it away, "I promised Claire that I'd help if anything happened like this. After the whole thing with her brother? We didn't want it to happen again. So, we… promised."

"Shit," Toby said. "Blood oath? Oh man, you messed up big time."

"It was right after Enrique was taken by the Changelings! I couldn't… Her family means everything to her. She didn't want anything to happen to them."

"You're stupid to the highest degree."

"Gee thanks."

"Does anybody else know about it?"

"Just me, you, and Claire. I hope."

"Yeah, if Morgana finds out about it, you're more than dead." Toby sighed and rolled down his sleeves, scowling at the wet stripes around his elbows. "Come on, to TröllaMarkaður."

* * *

TröllaMarkaður was in uproar when they arrived and, honestly, Jim wasn't sure what was going on. But Deya, a troll guard, escorted him to the front of the mob.

Vendel greeted him upon sight.

"Trollhunter," he said, looking relieved. "We have a Gumm-Gumm."

"A Gumm-Gumm?" he said, looking behind him for Toby – who was just pushing his way through the end on the trolls. "How?"

"He surrendered to our guards."

"Wait, wait, wait," Toby said. "He _**surrendered**_? Why would he do that?"

"You should see who it is before passing judgement."

Vendel lead the way to the dungeons, his staff clicking on the floor as he walked. The mob tried to follow, but the troll guards kept them from following after the three of them. Darkness swallowed them for just a moment, before a blue light shone the way across a bridge to the holding cells.

Jim could see a few cages with gnomes in them – each one an amusing morality play. One held a behemoth creature that he had only ever seen at a distance.

Both he and Toby gave a small cry of surprise.

"Yes," Vendel said, gesturing for the guards to lower the troll to their level, "rather startling, I know. Trollhunter, Master Tobias, I would like to formally introduce you to Aarghaumont."

Aarghaumont was a hulking brute of a troll who watched them with intelligent green eyes. Whereas most Gumm-Gumms would have been a snarling, cursing mess, this troll remained calm and – dare Jim think it – curious.

"Hello," Aarghaumont said, his voice a low rumble – like a far off land slide or distant thunder, strangely calming.

"Uh, hi," Toby said, ducking from behind Jim to wave nervously at the troll.

"You Trollhunter?"

"Me? No no no. That's my bud Jim here." Toby slapped Jim on the back in a friendly manner. "He's the Trollhunter. I'm the, uh, what did we decide to call me?"

"Sidekick?" Jim said, shrugging. Honestly, that discussion had been so long ago, he could hardly remember.

"What's 'sidekick'?" Aarghaumont said, tilting his head.

"Like, um, like a friend that goes along on crazy adventures and stuff."

Vendel cleared his throat. Jim watched as Toby shrink a little, and he managed to catch the tail end of Aarghaumont's expression – they both would have liked to carry on their conversation.

"Aarghaumont, I have brought our Trollhunter here to interrogate you," Vendel said. "He and his companion are not here to converse freely. You are a Gumm-Gumm, our enemy."

"Not enemy," Aarghaumont said. "Not Gumm-Gumm anymore. Left. Pale Lady hurt friends. Don't like Pale Lady hurting friends."

Jim traded a look with Toby. They nodded.

"Alright, Aarghaumont," Jim said, "Toby and I will stay here and talk with you while you tell us what happened. You said the Pale Lady, that's Morgana, yes?"

Aarghaumont nodded.

"How did she hurt your friends?"

"Killed them."

* * *

Aarghaumont – now names AAARRRGGHH! – proved to be a solid ally against Morgana and the Gumm-Gumms. He was fiercely loyal and gentle with most living things – except cats, he tended to eat them much to Toby's horror. And Merlin's amusement.

He helped stop numerous attacks and raids on villages, trying hard to break the spell so many of the trolls were under. It was all in vain.

Gunmar, a powerful troll, had taken ranks with Morgana. She had given him a powerful sword, that easily swayed friend to foe. Jim didn't want to think about it being used on Claire.

 _ **Claire**_.

She sent him another note, asking him to meet up with her again. He hesitated to tell anyone, save Toby.

"You should really tell someone else," Toby said. "Like Merlin or King Arthur or your mom. They might be able to help you."

"Merlin won't do anything," Jim said, kicking an apple that was already crawling with worms. "And His Majesty can't do anything. He's not allowed to show favoritism. Besides, I'm not really one of his people anymore. I belong to the trolls. And mom… I don't want to get my mom wrapped up in this. She could get hurt or worse."

"How about a troll? What about… what about the one that AAARRRGGHH! likes? What's his name - Dingy?"

"Blinky, I think. Why him?"

Toby shrugged.

"He seems kind of nice," he said. "Besides, AAARRRGGHH! likes him and anybody he likes is good enough for me."

Blinky, or Blinkous Galadrigal, was the younger brother to a knowledgeable troll who had since passed away. Blinky hailed his brother a great hero – someone brave and quick on his feet, not one to back down too readily.

Blinky, on the other hand, was the opposite. He preferred books to battles. The library? His greatest weapon. It was a bit annoying.

"Are you certain that this is a task you wish to undertake?" Blinky said, blinking all six of his eyes at Jim.

"Yes," he said for the umpteenth time.

"You are absolutely certain?"

"Yes."

"Then I will not hinder you on its completion. I just wish to know, Master Jim, why I was the one chosen to be informed of your participation of this feat?"

"Big words," AAARRRGGHH! said. Toby nodded.

"I chose you," Jim said, "because you're the _**last**_ person my mother or Merlin would go to. As far as anyone is really concerned, we've never met and I'm simply asking for your help researching the Shadow Staff."

"Ah, yes, the Skathe-Hrün," Blinky said. "I believe Morgana had chosen a human girl to wield it. Up until recently, that is."

"Recently? What… what happened to Claire?" His heart thudded through the floor. He caught Toby's worried expression, though it didn't register until later in the evening.

Had Morgana killed her? Banished her? What had she done to Claire?

"The darkness was too much for the human girl – Claire, I believe you called her – to handle. Morgana has forced her to step down from her mark as her champion and has taken on a rather vicious Gumm-Gumm."

"Angor Rot," AAARRRGGHH! said, dismally. "No soul. Hunt Trollhunter."

"Hunt?" Toby said. "That doesn't sound good."

"I'm being _**hunted**_?" Jim said. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"Merlin say no," AAARRRGGHH! said.

"Yes, the wizard does seem to have his own plans for you. What does he say about this nonsense with the human girl?"

"Claire," Toby said.

"Right, Claire. He must have an opinion on it."

"He says," Jim said, licking his lips. "He says that me going after her would be the death of me."

"Well, it's more than likely for good reasons."

"I made a Blood Oath."

Blinky downright balked at him. AAARRRGGHH! stared, eyes wide with something akin to wonder and horror.

"That is powerful magic," Blinky said in a voice so soft it was barely a breath.

"Claire was one of Merlin's pupils. She found the book with the spell in it, and we promised… It's a pretty big promise, let's just go with that."

"A Blood Oath is not something you can walk out on. Not without being cursed for the rest of your life."

"That's why we did it. I'm not going to let her down, and she won't let me down. Our blood and lives are tied together now. Forever."

"And what if going to see her is a trap?" Blinky said, his great frown deepening into his face.

"A Blood Oath is an unbreakable promise," Jim said. "And I plan to keep it. Now, do you think you can fulfill your end of the bargain?"

"As my Trollhunter commands."

Jim nodded curtly and saw himself out, feeling bile rising to the back of his throat. With the knowledge that Claire was no longer wielding the Shadow Staff, that a hired assassin was after him, and not knowing the fate of his friend, there was little doubt in his mind that this was a trap.

But that didn't mean he would try.

* * *

He found the little clearing with ease, just as he had the first time. And, just like before, it was empty when he arrived.

He was left to wait.

Blessedly, it wasn't long before Claire stumbled out of the trees. She didn't use magic this time – without the staff, her ability to focus the energy needed had dwindled. She was heard well before she was seen.

A dark cloak was pulled over her head, to protect her from sight. He was still able to recognize her, though. It was Claire, after all.

He caught her before she could fall. When she looked up at him, he saw her eyes again – her deliriously beautiful brown eyes. And she was smiling.

"Jim," she said, elated and breathy. She pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight. He held her flush against him, as close as his armor would allow.

"What happened?" he said. "How… how did you manage to get out?"

"I don't have much time," she said, reaching into her skirts and pulling out a dagger. She handed it to him. "It's laced with some kind of poison. It kills trolls, like the sun. Morgana has some of Gunnar's army making it. You _**have**_ to use it against Angor Rot."

"The troll assassin, yeah, but –"

"I don't have a lot of time, Jim. Morgana probably already realized I'm gone. She's probably already out and looking for me."

"But how did you escape?"

She gave him a tight lipped smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"My magic –"

"There you are." A silky voice cut acrossing the clearing, drawing them to look at the form of the woman dressed head to toe in gold. She was floating above the ground, toes elegantly pointed down and her cape flapping dramatically behind her. She looked like a demented hero of legend. Only, she was no hero. She was the Lady Morgana.

In a moment, she was in front of them.

"Come now, little apprentice," Morgana said, crooking a finger at Claire. "Playtime is over. Your sweetheart has to go home to fight another day."

Claire didn't say anything. She stood straighter and clenched her fists, poised for physical combat. She had been excellent when they were younger, when he was still new to TrollHunting and she fought alongside him and Toby and the other Trolls. He wondered what new ways she could move her form to better defend herself.

He kind of hoped she would have the opportunity to show him.

Morgana seemed to realize that Claire wasn't going to come easily. She frowned, dropping her arm.

"Fine," she said. "You don't want to play nice, I won't play nice."

She struck out with her staff. Jim blocked the attack against Claire – who flipped out of the way. Lightning sparked out the end of the staff, reaching to meet him.

He shoved her away, forcing her between him and Claire.

Morgana sent a green blast toward him. He dodged, watching as she sent dark coils to Claire. They wrapped around her wrists and started to drag her towards the enchantress.

Jim shot up and charged at her turned back. He slammed his shoulder into her, sending her staff flying. Claire was released from the coils.

He didn't see where she went because Morgana was back on the offensive. Her staff shot back into her waiting hand and she knocked him over the head with it.

He fell, dazed. His sword, _Daylight_ , clattered on the ground next to him. He had barely gotten his senses back when something heavy slammed into him, holding him in place.

"No more interfering, TollHunter," Morgana said, snarling. "I could kill you right now, and take Merlin's stupid amulet from your corpse. I could make sweet Claire do it. Oh, she would not enjoy that…"

His hearing started to go and the world started to pitch and swirl, darkness taking over. His lungs struggled to recapture air.

And then the weight was gone.

He gasped, forcing himself to breathe again. His mind slowly coming to.

Why had the weight disappeared? What had caused Morgana to stop?

He turned his head, letting it lull to the side to see Claire blocking a green light coming from Morgana's staff. She was only just managing to hold it back, pink light trying to force its way to the enchantress.

He tried and failed to get back to his feet. For the time being, he was helpless.

Morgana was forced back quite a bit, much to his delight and surprise. Though, she broke off the assault by swinging their powers towards the forest. A good section of the forest was obliterated in the blink of an eye.

Morgana charged at Claire, who ducked out of the way – flipping out of her grasp and landing a well placed kick to the enchantress's stomach.

It did not deter her, however.

Morgana sent more coils to grab at Claire.

Claire kicked and clawed and punched and slapped at them as best she could. She was able to fend them off for some time, but she was incapable of fending all of them off.

Jim could only watch in dismay as she was drawn back to the shadows by Morgana. Her scream piercing the air – and his heart – like the humble dagger on the ground by his feet.

* * *

It was very early morning when he reached. TröllaMarkaður. The sun had not quite begun its ascent on the world, but the trolls guarding the safehaven would soon have to retire inside.

His body ached, and he still struggled to breathe. He limped when he walked. But he had little care for his pride at that moment. There were more important matters to discuss. He was going to have Merlin and King Arthur summoned so they could properly discuss what was about to happen.

He was greeted on top of the bridge by Deya, who had always been quiet and composed, and Draal, who was roughly his age in troll years. Draal gave him a ferocious snarl, while Deya's face remained stony.

"And where have you been all night, Trollhunter?" Draal said.

"Fighting Morgana," Jim said back in the same tone.

"And do you believe that that was wise, Master James?" Deya said. Jim was almost certain that the troll had not spoken at all, he still looked like a statue. However, the arched and wrinkled brow had garnered his attention. Deya very rarely spoke. When he did, it was for something of great importance.

He would make an excellent Trollhunter.

"We all know wisdom isn't my strongest trait," he said, shrugging. Draal snorted, earning a glare of sorts from Deya. Jim sighed. "Look, I… have some new information that Vendel and the others might want to hear. His Highness and Merlin might want to be here as well. I'm going to run to the farm next door and pass along a message that the Trollhunter has summoned them to TröllaMarkaður. Okay?"

He started to walk away but stopped.

"It's getting bright," he said. "You're going to want to get inside."

* * *

The farmer's son, a small boy named Eli, was more than willing to carry the message to Camelot. Normally, Jim would have been amused by his blatant enthusiasm, but today he just couldn't find the heart to do so.

Only when he saw Eli off did he head back to TröllaMarkaður. By that time, he had retreated his armor and wanted sleep. Whatever happened next was going to be… stressful, for the lack of a better word. (Blinky might know something, seeing as he knew a great deal of things like complicated words he could barely comprehend.)

Toby and AAARRRGGHH! were waiting for him by Blinky's library, looking just as exhausted as he felt.

"Claire?" Toby said, hopeful.

"Morgana has her," Jim said. "She… She was able to escape her influence. Claire's magic. I think it's gotten… _**stronger**_."

"That would be Morgana's doing, I am afraid," Blinky said, stepping out to join them. "She is far more powerful than most could ever imagine. If your friend was able to break from Morgana, then we might have someone more dangerous on our hands."

"Claire wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides," he said, digging the dagger out of his bag – he'd made sure to wrap it in a cloth so as not to poison himself, "she gave me this. Said it was poisoned."

He held it up for them to examine. AAARRRGGHH! sniffed it and whimpered.

"Bad," he said. "Sun poison."

"Sun poison?" Blink said, raising his brows. "Creeper Sun? But that's…"

"Morgana instructions. Create potion. Hurt friends. Kill."

"I'm sorry, big guy," Toby said, patting his arm and leaning against him.

"She told me that it's the only way to stop Angor Rot," Jim said, rewrapping the knife. "I've called a council. Merlin and His Highness should be on their way."

"Master James," Blinky said.

"Jim," he corrected.

"Master Jim, do you think it's best that a council to be called at a time such as this?"

"Merlin said that war was coming. I want to be the one to call it."

* * *

When Jim had first met King Arthur Pendragon, he had been surprised by his youth and how bullheaded he was. After his father, the late King Uther, passed away, Arthur was forced into the role he wasn't quite prepared for.

True, the two of them butted heads on more than one occasion – particularly about Claire in the early days of her leaving them for Morgana – but when it came down to it, they could work together. Of all the people that would understand, it would be the sitting King of Camelot.

"And you say she was able to break from Morgana's influence?" Arthur said, meeting Jim's eyes. His dark hair had grown long and the beginnings of a beard shadowed his chin.

"Yes, Your Highness," Jim said. "Claire was able to give something to me before Morgana… before Morgana took her back."

He withdrew the knife from the guard on his hip, lying it on the table between him and the other members of the council. There was a murmur from the troll members.

"Creeper Sun poison," Jim said.

"What's it supposed to do, exactly?" Arthur said, picking up the blade and examining it.

"Turns a troll to stone," Merlin said, taking it from him before he could prick himself. "And burn a man alive from the inside out."

"And why would Morgana's apprentice give this weapon to you?" Vendel said. He already knew the answer, Jim knew. Vendel always knew these kinds of things. He was asking for the other members who barely understood his reasoning. "Surely, it was a fool's errand to bring you such a powerful weapon."

"Look," Jim said, "I know Angor Rot is Morgana's new champion, and that he's going to come after me. I know Claire no longer wields the Shadow Staff, that it's now in Angor Rot's possession. I haven't met him yet, but I know he's been told to kill me.

"Claire gave me this dagger to get him first. I plan to do that, but I'm going to need the council's approval. I don't think I need to go into a lot of detail about my plans. We're all more than well aware that war is just around the corner. If we strike first, they wouldn't see it coming."

"If we strike first," Vendel said, "it could mean the ends to a great deal of trolls. You, as acting Trollhunter, should be more than aware of that."

"My knights are more than willing to assist," Arthur said, patting his sword, _Caliburn_ , strapped to his hip. "I am more than willing to assist. Just say the word, Trollhunter, and our swords are yours."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Jim said, bowing his head just slightly.

"You'd go to war over a _**girl**_?" a troll from the deep said – Jim couldn't remember her name.

"I'd go to war for a friend," Arthur said, turning toward her, "who is more than willing to sacrifice herself to save the lives of others. I would do the same for any of you. And I expect nothing less." He turned his gaze to Jim. "The Trollhunter and Lady Claire are friends of mine. We grew up together. If he believes the Lady Claire can be saved, then I trust him with my life."

It didn't take them long to vote on their action. Those who wanted to fight alongside Jim and Arthur's knights were welcome to do so. Anyone else was to stay uninvolved until the whole ordeal was over.

Jim watched as the council dispersed. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. Arthur joined him, walking through TröllaMarkaður. The pair were silent until they reached where Toby and AAARRRGGHH! were waiting.

"You collect a strange group to befriend," Arthur said. "A witch, an orphan, a traitorous Gumm-Gumm. What's next, Morgana herself?"

Jim laughed through his nose.

"I guess I only see the best in people," he said, shrugging.

"Yeah, you do." Arthur slapped him heartily on the back. "Jim, don't get yourself killed, alright? Claire's going to need a friend in Camelot when all this is over."

* * *

Barbara of Meidelant Lake was not happy with her son. She rarely was, when she had learned that he was the Trollhunter – the first ever, actually. But, this time, she had a sincere reason to be upset.

"War," she said, looking at him. "You're going to war. Against Morgana and all the bad trolls. To save Claire."

"Mom," he said, in a vain attempt to calm her fears.

"No, Jim, I don't just… Would Claire want you to do this for her?"

He didn't want to answer that. He knew Claire would rather give up her own life than let him take the fall, but he was the exact same way.

"What if Merlin's right," she said. "What if, when you try to save Claire, you get yourself killed. Or you get the _**both**_ of you killed."

"Mom, I knew what I was getting into. And I'm sorry, but… It's Claire and there's a Blood Oath. I can't just give up on her, not without facing any consequences."

"You made a _**Blood Oath**_? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this? A Blood Oath. Of all the irresponsible things –"

"Mom, _**please**_. Don't let things end this way."

"End? Jim, are you planning to die?"

"No," he said. "But I have to be realistic about this. I'm going against Morgana and the Gumm-Gumms. She has a new champion now – one who might actually kill me."

"Jim –"

" _ **Please**_ , mom. Don't… don't let the last night be like this."

She drew in a sharp breath, letting the air hiss through her teeth and out her nose. After a beat, her face softened and she gave in.

"I just don't want to lose you," she said, quietly. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He didn't want to lose her, either.

* * *

The night was dark. The moon barely a sliver in the sky. The stars did little to light their way to where the Gumm-Gumms had made their home.

More trolls than Jim had thought had joined their cause – including a worn looking AAARRRGGHH! And a jumpy Blinky. Draal had been forbidden from coming, but his father was amongst the number. Kanjigar was an imposing figure. Between him and Deya, Jim felt safe.

Jim knew many of Arthur's knights who had volunteered to come. All amongst the group called the Round were there, red cloaks fluttering behind them with a yellow dragon embroidered visibly above their shield arm. Even the young Gawain rode with them.

Merlin had come with as well. If he was to fight, however, Jim hadn't the faintest. The wizard said nothing to them the entire time.

They faced no trouble reaching the system of caves, but that was what worried him. There were no guards or sentries.

They were expected.

The land was dying – browned grass, dead trees, a dried riverbed. Nothing but desolation surrounded the in the Land with No Sun.

Between the caves of the Gumm-Gumms and the bridge leading over, a lone figure stood waiting for them.

Jim did not recognize him, but he could guess who it was – Angor Rot. He could be no one else, after all.

The dagger strapped to his leg almost seemed to burn through his armor, as if magic was pulling it to the one it was supposed to kill. And maybe it was, if Claire's magic was as strong as he thought it to be.

He hoped she was still okay.

"Where are the other trolls?" Arthur said from his mount, scanning the horizon.

"Waiting for me and Angor Rot to meet in battle," Jim said, reaching behind him to grip _Daylight_. He clenched his fist around it, trying to draw courage forth from the familiar feel of the blade.

Jim started toward Angor Rot, across the bridge over the dried riverbed.

"Trollhunter," Merlin said, speaking for the first time that evening. Jim turned back to look at him. "You cross that bridge, you don't come back to Camelot alive."

Jim breathed in through his nose, already knowing what vision the wizard had seen. He couldn't back down now. He had a promise to fulfill. Destiny be damned.

The trolls and knights behind him waited restlessly as he marched to Angor Rot. What felt like hours, but was only mere moments, he was standing in front of the troll meant to kill him.

"So, you are the Trollhunter," Angor Rot said, looking him over. He seemed unimpressed. "My Lady wishes you dead."

"As I've been told," Jim said, "you are to kill me."

"It seems that way, yes."

"I have just one question before we fight."

"About the human girl."

Jim nodded.

"She is alive. For the time being."

"If I defeat you," Jim said, "she dies as consequence."

"You're not as stupid as you seem."

"Promise me one thing. That she'll get to Camelot safely."

"And why should I honor the promise of a dead man?" Angor Rot said.

"Because I'll put up a good fight."

And with that, chaos took hold and the battle began.

Jim wasn't sure how long they fought. He just knew that he was growing tired. Tired of carrying the weight of _Daylight_. Tired of having to block every blow. Tired of trying to stab or slice or cut. Tired. Just… just tired.

He hadn't had the opportunity to grab the dagger. Angor Rot seemed to know of it and stopped him at every opportunity. He finally managed to place some distance between them.

Despite his arms weighing heavily, he withdrew the blade and charged at the troll. He had the blade, poised and ready to strike.

But he was swept to the side by the Shadow Staff in Angor Rot's hands. He rolled along the ground, trying not to think of who or what he might have rolled over or step on when he got up. Angor Rot had the staff raised, for another blow. It never came.

He was blasted to the side by a pink light.

"Claire," Jim said, her name barely a breath escaping his lips.

She came to his side, starting to pull him to his feet.

"Come on," she said, starting to pull him back to the bridge.

"The dagger –" he said. She flexed her fingers and the grip of the blade was in her hands.

"We have to cross the bridge. He can't cross the bridge. Morgana's magic won't allow him to."

"How do you know –"

"Duck!"

Angor Rot had caught up and swung at the pair of them. They managed to roll away from the blow, but they were too close to him for Jim's linking. He grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her to the bridge. They were almost there.

With their backs turned, they didn't see him coming.

Angor Rot stabbed the end of his staff at Claire, tossing her clear across the bridge.

"We had a deal, Trollhunter," he said, snarling. "Face me, like the warrior you are said to be."

Jim summoned _Daylight_ to his hand once more and pivoted the blade in Angor Rot's direction.

He didn't see the hit coming. He felt an icy hot sensation rip through his side. And he collapsed on the ground.

He saw a Gumm-Gumm smirking off to the side, who turned to an enraged Angor Rot. The Gumm-Gumm realized too late that he had made a mistake.

Jim wasn't sure when Claire came to him, only that she was crying. She pressed her hands to his side. They came back stained with red. She sobbed and called to him. He couldn't hear the words, but he understood the message.

He was dying.

Claire seemed to realize that he knew – that he accepted it – and found the dagger laced with Creeper Sun. She charged at Angor Rot.

Jim tried to get up, to protect her, but he was unable to stand. He wasn't going to fulfill his promise.

Angor Rot did not use the dagger he took from her hands. He snapped her neck, dropping her in a heap next to Jim. He looked down at them for a moment, a frown deepening in the lines of his face. Then he walked away.

Jim scooped up Claire and held her close, allowing the darkness to close in.

He hoped the next Trollhunter was ready for war.

* * *

 **Author stuff cont.: So many decisions were made when writing this that I had to consider history as a whole.**

 **Depending on which version of Arthur you're going with, he's either a Christian or a Viking Heathen. The most popular version is the Christian version - the one we all grew up with. The version that might be more historically accurate, however, is the Viking Heathen (sorry, Roman colonies!). This has much to do with the parallel between Odin and Merlin, as well as parallels within the Völsunga Saga. The way the sword is "drawn from the stone" in Arthurian myth (really, just metallurgy and forging not actually pulling a sword out of a stone) and drawn from the Branstock tree is too big to not notice.**

 **Not to mention the whole Gawain/Beowulf thing.**

 **And how both the Norse Sagas and Beowulf were both Christianized after writing. Cultural exchange - particular within the form of stories - was rather significant during that time... *continues to ramble for five minutes***

 **Yeah, this is kind of my thing. I used to be an English Lit major, changed to a Cultural Anthropology major. I have an Associates, but I really want to go back to finish my degree. Researching Medieval cultures and how they worked is really what I want to do. Just have to find the motivation (and money) to do it.**

 **SO ON THAT NOTE! I went with the more popular version because while Heathen!Arthur is fun to think about, most people probably wouldn't connect the two in their brains as easily. So, we have a Christianized Camelot. Which means Dr. Lake can't be an actual doctor because she's female.**

 **Fun Research-y Bits:**

 *** Meidelant Lake = Taken from one version of the story of Lancelot. Lancelot was taken to Meidelant ("Land of the Maidens") by a water faerie as an infant. And what famous water faerie in Arthurian lore is there? The Lady of the Lake.**

 *** TröllaMarkaður = Icelandic for "TrollMarket". The "ð" is pronounced as the "th" in "that". But it's not really pronounced. The tongue makes the movements for the sound, but it isn't vocalized. Learning languages is FUN!**

 *** Bridges = Bridges come up multiple times during this. Once in the first scene, because I felt the need to sort of explain the title. Again when AAARRRGGHH! is introduced; Jim has to cross a bridge to meet him. As well as the meeting with Draal and Deya. And finally, the last battle scene (which was not the Battle of Killahead. That takes place after this - about ten to fifteen years or so). Bridges, in symbolism, tend to be euphemisms for death. So, yeah. That's some sad stuff.**

 *** Magic = I kind of create my own rules for the magic in this universe. It doesn't really seem to follow any typical rules that I can tell of. So, you get this mess of magical hoopla.**

 *** Blood Oath = Traditionally, this refers to an agreement made by seven Hungarian leaders. In this, it's a magically binding contract that cannot be broken without consequence. I don't really get into, but the magic involved can curse the oath breaker to face unbearable punishment for the rest of their life.**

 *** Dagger = I couldn't remember the name of the poison used by Angor Rot on AAARRRGGHH!, but I liked the idea of it being used on a human (because I'm cruel) in this. Mostly because of the deliverance of the "Oh happy dagger" line. I might have teared up. Just a smidge.**

 *** Caliburn = Caliburn was the actual name of Excalibur. And it's known that Arthur had two swords (the first being the sword in the stone that he had most of the time and then Caliburn/Excalibur which was given by the Lady in the Lake), as well as a shield called Pridwen. I decided to call the first sword Caliburn.**


End file.
